


Reminisce

by wikelia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, happy ten years guys!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikelia/pseuds/wikelia
Summary: Modern AU. In front of the camera, actors Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson recall their most successful movie, How to Train Your Dragon. Oneshot.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Entire HTTYD Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Entire+HTTYD+Fandom).



> Have I had this oneshot planned for about three years? You’ll never know

All warmed up in a cozy red jacket, Astrid leaned in on the park bench, nudging Hiccup’s arm.

“Know what day it is today?”

A grin spread across his face, and she sighed, knowing she was about to get a ridiculous answer, and she was right. “Monday?”

“No,” she dragged out, elbowing him and watching the cameraman smile in front of her at their antics - she was glad they were given permission by Dean to improv. It was easier to really show them. Them. Hiccup and Astrid. “It’s been an exact ten years.”

Hiccup looked shocked, and he shook her hand vigorously. “You look quite old for ten years old!”

She smacked his arm, but laughed. “It’s been ten years since your biggest movie!”

“All my movies are big,” Hiccup retorted, leaning his head on her shoulder, “which one are you talking about?”

Astrid tried her best not to laugh. Disappointed. Irritated. That’s what she was.

“Um, the one that changed your life?” She rolled her eyes dramatically, flicking him in the air.

He sat up straight, and snapped his fingers. “Oh, you mean Sorcerer’s Apprentice? But you weren’t in that.” He stuck his tongue out from her and shook his thumb playfully. 

Astrid raised an brow at him, and could tell he was trying not to laugh too. She turned her back to him, with a pointed huff.

“I’m not talking to you.”

“No, please talk to me.”

“No, I’m absolutely not talking to you.”

“Fine.” She felt a warm breath on her neck, and Hiccup’s rough hand slipped in hers. The camera was probably going to be zoomed in at this part. “Then I won’t speak.”

She waited for that line, and without really realizing it, squeezed his hand. Ten years ago she had met him. Ten years ago they had one of the greatest adventures of their life.

“Just let me show you,” he whispered, loud enough for the mic above them to hear, but it was still special. When she still didn’t turn, Hiccup started humming the Romantic Flight theme in her ear, making her laugh, and finally look at him.

A wide grin spread across his face. “I’m kidding, Astrid, of course I remember.” They both leaned back on the bench, and Hiccup draped an arm over her shoulders to really sell it. “Isn’t this the movie where instead of hugging me and telling me you were glad to see me alive, you brutally punched me in the arm?”

Astrid actually did laugh this time, comfortable with their position. “A-and what about you? Just watching your best friend being put in chains on a boat to meet a killer dragon? You’re lucky I was there, Haddock.”

“So many plot holes,” Hiccup said cheekily, facing Dean, who was shaking his head as he shook with silent laughter. Astrid grinned as he went on. “And for years, people keep asking me why. Why it went down exactly like it did in the movie. And I don’t know. No one really knows.”

She turned to look at him, and poked his side. “I know.”

He looked honestly shocked, and then crossed his eyes in a goofy way. “You know? Why?”

“It’s just that our movie wasn’t like other ones,” Astrid pointed out, and then leaned closer to him, before imitating his voice, “while other places have ponies, or parrots, we have...dragons!”

Hiccup spluttered. “I - I don’t sound like that!” But he was laughing, and then so was she. She leaned even closer to rub his nose lightly, smiling.

Then they straightened up, smiling for the camera. “Thank you, everyone,” Hiccup said earnestly, “For celebrating ten years of this fantastic movie, and...:”

“For everything else,” Astrid finished with a bright smile.

“For everything else,” he repeated, finding her hand and squeezing it gently unbeknownst to the camera. “And to celebrate this special occasion that I did not forget at all -”

“-  _ sure - _ ”

“ - I didn’t! And to prove it, see, I even have a little gift for you.” From his pocket, Hiccup produced a tiny dragon, a little Nadder hanging on a keychain. 

“Just to show you there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid.”

He grinned at Astrid’s shocked face. They hadn’t told her about this part, and she was naturally surprised. But they exchanged a glance, and Astrid seemed to melt. 

“That’s so sweet.”

Hiccup grinned, leaning forward. “Well, I know it’s not a scauldron, but…” 

He didn’t give her a chance to process that before he gave the tiny dragon a squeeze, and its mouth squirted water, right onto her face.

Astrid shrieked, immediately smacking his arm as he guffawed. Everyone watching was laughing along as the blonde tackled her co-star, her face dripping wet, and her expression amusedly angry. With considerable effort, Hiccup got up, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug that she only briefly pretended to pull away from.

With the both of them laughing, Hiccup and Astrid turned to the camera, gave one final wave, and they were done.

“Happy ten year,” Hiccup murmured to his girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Was it all worth it?”

“Oh, you know,” she said, snuggling into his side as everyone began to talk all at once, “It’s only fun if you get a scar out of it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TEN YEARS OF HTTYD!


End file.
